Michael Page vs. Nah-Shon Burrell
The first round began. Page has a sideways stance with his hands down. Burrell pushed forward to the clinch, they broke. They clinched. Page kneed the leg. And the body. 4:00. They broke. Page tried an axe kick, Burrell landed a leg kick. Missed an overhand right and landed another one. Burrell landed a right and they clinched. 3:00. Page has never gone to the second round apparently. He hit a beautiful switch and they broke. Page landed a left, they clinched. Page cut by the right eye, they broke. 2:00. They clinched. Burrell kneed the thigh. Burrell kneed the thigh. He broke landing a right. They clinched. He kneed the leg. 1:00. Burrell kneed the leg. "Elbow!" The crowd booed. They broke. 35. Page tried a spinning kick. He landed one to the body, got the back in an exchange. 15. They clinched. R1 ends, hard to score. Burrell was more aggressive and arguably landed more, probably his? Could go either way. R2 began, first of Page's career. Page tried an axe kick, they clinched. Jimmy scored R1 for Page lol.. They broke. Burrell tried a spinning backfist, they clinched. Page defended a double. Burrell tried adding a trip, 4:00. Boos. Burrell kneed the thigh. Jimmy sounds bored. Page worked a double. They broke. 3:00 as Page kneed the head, landed a counter right, they clinched. They broke. Burrell blocked a high kick. They clinched. "Turn into him!" They broke. Page slipped a right. Page missed a telegraphed spinning back fist, they clinched, he stuffed a trip, Burrell worked a single. 2:00. They broke. They clinched. Burrell kneed the thigh, they broke. Burrell landed a right, they clinched. 1:00 as Page got a trip to guard. Body-head with rights. Right elbow. Burrell stood to the clinch. 35. They broke. Burrell blocked a wheel kick, missed one himself. 15. They clinched. R2 ends, 10-9 Page I guess. R3 began.. First of Page's career lol.. Jimmy has it two rounds to none for Page. Page landed an inside kick. Page landed a jab, they clinched. They broke. Page landed a right uppercut, they clinched. 4:00. "Knee!" Page got the standing back. Burrell stuffed a trip. They broke. Page landed a right. Page clowned and smiled. Burrell landed a leg kick. 3:00. Burrell landed a body kick, blocked a jumping high kick. Boos. They clinched. Short rights from Page.. He shrugged and talked to the ref for a separation. 2:00, boos. Loud boos, Burrell works a single. Page wants a separation.. They broke. Page dropped him with a counter right uppercut, tried a crazy kick, Burrell got a single off it to half-guard. Page regained guard. 1:00. Page trying to stand. Burrell landed a right. 35. Page landed a right elbow. Stands to the clinch stuffing a trip. Burrell landed a short right, they broke. 15. Page missed a spinning backfist, they clinched. R3 ends, loud boos, they're talking to each other loudly and were separated. Page came over and embraced him. 10-9 Page I guess, 29-28 Page. Jimmy says 30-27.. Yep, UD. 30-27. Wow. Boos. And during the interview. Page said he could go for another three rounds and Burrell 'didn't do nuffink.'